Transition to Love
by Tivaroo
Summary: Tony & Ziva have put aside their differences. Both are wanting to keep this newfound relationship as a secret. Tim and Abby has a secret of their own. Used to be called Mending. Full summery inside. Tiva & McAbby. Spoilers. R&R please. Now Rated-M.
1. Mending

**Transition to Love**

**Disclaimer:** Damn, damn, and more damns. I do not own them. Only my DVD Collection. Can't wait until June, NCIS Season 6 will be coming out in Australia and hitting our shelves.

**A/N:** Do not be alarmed when this first chapter is similar to the one shot 'Mending' because it is, that one shot will stay as a standalone for I can't be bothered to turn it into a multi-chapter and someone had suggested to me that I should like continue this or at least write up a sequel. This one is for that reviewer, can't remember their penname for I am hopeless with names and trying to remember them. I do hope that you will enjoy this and have no worry my other stories will be completed. Haven't been completely abandoned its just that this little plot sort of kept me up all night last night. That's all I have to say for now and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me?

**Summery:** Ziva and Tony have finally put aside all of their differences. Together they will try to keep their new found relationship as a secret from the team and to see if their love for each other is able to conquer their past. Tim and Abby also have a secret of their own. Some spoilers are in place for safety measures. Rated T for now, may rise in to an M later on. Depends on where I am planning on taking this one.

**Pairings:** Tiva and McAbby.

**-NCIS-**

**Chapter 1:** Mending

Looking down the mezzanine, after having a brief chat to the Director of NCIS. Looking down to the squad room below her, to see the team. The team Ziva swore she'll never want to see again, especially Tony DiNozzo. Tony had killed Michael Rivkin, the man Ziva could have began to love. Now she'll never know. Gibbs and McGee are the only ones Ziva is beginning to trust to watch over her back on the field. With Tony it is kind off a different story from all the rest. Shot three bullets in to the heart of Michael's and all Tony had received was a broken radius. Confused. Who in their right minds gave Tony the right to kill a Mossad? There may have been a time when Ziva trusted Tony and may have at one point dreamt about. The tears in Ziva's eyes began to swell again, begging to break free.

Tony was the first friendly face Ziva saw in that dark cell, even though in her head she never wanted to see that face of his again. Learning that it was his grand idea to go to Somalia in the first place. Despite everything Ziva had said to him outside Mossad, in Tel Aviv two months past. Still he came for her and it was he, Tony DiNozzo, who had planned it all. The reasons behind it all Ziva will never know. The day when she had dared herself to thank him for watching her back, as he has always done without Ziva knowing and for Ziva to fully appreciate what Tony had risked. Remembering the way his cheek had felt when her lips touched his warm skin, her hand still feels the shock of what his skin had felt like under her finger tips. Something inside of her wanted Tony to kiss her there and then, but he didn't. He ran out of the men's room, to close the case they were currently working on. Why can't Ziva find it within herself to find the courage? To find the courage to gain the trust, the easy going friendship and the best partnership Ziva once had with Tony. Taken them almost four years of hard work to gain that partnership and the trust like no other partnership has never had the privilege to encounter.

Now they just have to start all over again. It would be like rebuilding a house, after a fire destroyed the goodness of that one house. No, this will be much harder than rebuilding a house. There were no rules, no guidelines nor even a manual to read the simple instructions.

No one in the squad room have not glanced away from their computer screens or from whatever else they are doing to occupy themselves, while waiting for a new case. Gibbs wasn't there, possibly getting some more coffee to satisfy his gullet. McGee and Tony are both working every hard on their paperwork.

"Ziva?" Turning her gaze away from her fellow teammates to find a pair of icy blue eyes piercing through her many layers of her mask.

Choosing to remain silent, to return her gaze mainly on Tony. Hoping that there may be a good chance to find a way to fix things between them before their once very strong relationship will be in tatters for good. Oh, they may be acting as if nothing had happened between them in the past. They are only pretending for each other's sakes. But her walls are beginning to crumble, inch by inch, piece by piece until there is nothing left to hide behind.

"When are you going to stop blaming DiNozzo?" Gibbs' question was so unexpected.

"What makes you think I am still blaming him?" Ziva returns her gaze back to the one person Ziva could call a father, the father that Ziva would wish her own father to be. "I've already forgiven Tony over the whole Rivkin thing."

"You've must have left something out. If the way you are looking at Tony is anything to come by." Gibbs did and still does have rules for a reason. "Whatever is still bugging you Ziva. You better fix it, before you lose the best thing ever to happen to you."

"Gibbs, I do not love Tony. He's too much of a womaniser to have feelings for, even if he did risk all that he believe in for me," Ziva knows deep down in her heart of hearts that was a big lie. "I'm not ready to give my heart to someone else."

Gibbs doesn't have any words that'll get Ziva to fix things between her and DiNozzo. Gazing down at the man they are all discussing about. Ziva wasn't the only to one who had suffered these past few months. Tony may not have shown it, but Gibbs knows Tony better than anyone else. Gibbs knew and still knows that deep down Tony is beating himself up. It was only a matter of time, until one of his agents break rule twelve and if they were lucky enough, Gibbs may just let it slide. Just for their sakes only.

"Fix it or I will," Gibbs leaves Ziva alone.

Feeling her eyes watching his every movement and Gibbs wonders if he had made the right decision. For allowing rule 12 to be broken.

**(NCIS)**

Tony was in the break room, getting something to eat or drink out the vending machines. When he felt eyes upon his back. He knows who the eyes belong to and he doesn't want to see the pain he has caused her to suffer.

"What do you want Probie?" Tony knows that'll infuriate his crazy ninja, but at the moment he just doesn't care.

"Must you keep calling me that?" Ziva's voice questions Tony.

Turning around to find her chocolate brown eyes staring through his heavy defences. "What else shall I call you? No matter what I call you Ziva, you always try to bite my head off."

"Call me by my name Tony, its not that hard is it." Ziva could see the hurt shining through his sea-green eyes. "Don't you think that it is time for us to talk?"

"About what?" Tony wasn't in the mood to discuss his feelings or discuss about anything with Ziva.

"Gibbs wants us to fix it," Ziva says it as if it were that simple. "in my opinion, I believe Gibbs is right. We've lingered long enough."

"Your not the only one Zee-vah. I wanted to fix things between the two off us, since that day in Tel Aviv. But you didn't want to listen to a word I was trying to say to you," Tony turns around to press a button to get some chocolate, maybe that'll calm down his nerves. "Why all of a sudden to you want to listen to me now?"

"I didn't know who to trust at the time Tony. I thought you had betrayed my trust by killing Michael. I was caught between my two loyalties. Mossad and NCIS," Ziva shakes her head in frustration even though Tony didn't see it. "Tony. Do you not want to fix things between us?"

Tony turns his head to find the pain filled eyes staring a large hole through his. This is the same woman who not only drives him insane, but also has been one of Tony's best friends. If only he had words that could tell Ziva just how much she means to him, without causing her anymore pain in her already fragile heart. There has always been some sort of attraction and most probably always will be, but there is the crossing the line part. The rules and consequences could tear the team apart once more. No matter how good it may taste or how it feels inside. They can never be anything more than just friends in the end. Does he want to fix their crumbling friendship? Yes, he does.

"Yes, I want to fix our problem. As long as we stay as friends, nothing more." Tony knows that he'll have to hurt Ziva one way or another and this is just another fatal blow to Ziva's fragile heart. "We can always start all over again?"

"Of course we can be friends, you were and still is one my best friends Tony. We'll always have our past haunting our every step, but that'll do nothing to destroy the trust, and my faith in your abilities to watch my back," Ziva steps a little closer to Tony and his marvellous scent hits her fair square in the nose. "You also cannot deny that there is a tension hanging around us like a bad pong."

"Its bad smell by the way, not pong." Tony knows that they are standing closer than they have ever been in a good while. "If we do act upon this tension. What'll happen to us in the end? What if the team is broken up once again, because of us breaking the rules."

"Gibbs wants us to fix it, does he not." Dark amber eyes were staring in to the fabulous green eyes that sparkle with life. "So lets mend it in our way."

"What way is that? Breaking the rules this agency has in place and not to mention Gibbs' rules will be like breaking into hell-"

"Since when did you begin to follow the rules or even care about what the consequences of your actions?" Ziva cuts Tony's sentence off. "Don't forget Tony. It was you who had put three bullets into Michael's heart. It was your fault that I had lost my trust in you in the first place!"

The sparkling green eyes turn away from Ziva's demanding chocolate brown gaze. "I also tried to apologise and to give you an explanation, but did you listen than." It was a rhetorical question. "No, as I recall. You had shoved me onto my back, despite you knowing that I had an injury. Than shoved your fully loaded gun, right here." Tony places his hand on his chest, causing Ziva to turn her face away from Tony's beseeching green eyes.

"I almost did pull the trigger, but I didn't because something had pulled me back. Before I could do the impossible, killing you wouldn't have made any difference. Gibbs would have me hunted down, for shooting a member of his team," Ziva stops talking only to look Tony in the eye one more time. "I've forgiven you Tony, but it seems to me that you haven't forgiven yourself."

"Perhaps I am only just confused," Tony could never stop looking into Ziva's eyes. "Tired, angry, but mainly all I've been feeling, is confusion? Confused as to where to step forward to next. I've always known where to place my feet on the path ahead of me. Now I've hit a dead end, and I do not know which way to turn back or try to find away out."

"That's because you need to let go of your guilt or whatever it is that is holding you back. Than maybe you could find the way over that dead end of yours," Ziva knows that maybe they should head back for the squad room, but she felt that this talk is just long over due and it is time to heal up old wounds before they start to fester. "Let me or even one of the others help you."

Tony allows himself to think over the current situation, he has now landed in. He couldn't find words to say anymore, it has been a while since someone had said straight out that they want to help him and they do not feel ashamed doing so. Instead he did the only thing that could mend his confused and tattered soul. Also to mend Ziva's crumbling heart.

It was like magic the moment his lips caught Ziva's own. It was like time was standing still, to allow this moment to be just as magical and worth remembering. Ziva had placed one of her hands at the back of Tony's head and Tony had placed one of his own just at her waist.

Yes, they are well and truly mended. Just for how long, none of them could never know. All they do know right now was that it was about bloody time.

**(NCIS)**

**A/N:** You don't have to read Mending? Seeing as I is now using it as the grand opening for 'Transition to Love'. Let me know what you are thinking for it would be very appreciated if you tell me if it is worth doing?


	2. They Will Fight

**Transition to Love**

**Summery:** Ziva and Tony have finally put aside all of their differences. Together they will try to keep their new found relationship as a secret from the team and to see if their love for each other is able to conquer their past. Tim and Abby also have a secret of their own. Some spoilers are in place for safety measures. This chapter is slightly Rated M.

**Pairings:** Tiva and McAbby.

**(NCIS)**

**Chapter 2:** They Will Fight

**(NCIS)**

Dawn. Ziva could still not believe what had transpired last night and just who she spent the night with is something of which Ziva has been secretly wishing to come true and now that it has happened. It is much better then she could possibly imagine it to be. Tony is her everything. Everytime she closes her eyes she sees him, almost as if he is just standing there gazing into her eyes.

"What time is it?" Ziva hears her new boyfriend speak in his morning voice.

"About 0500 in the morning," Ziva replies honestly, while she rubs one of her hands lovingly upon Tony's broad expense of a chest. "Plenty of time for us to talk about anything in particular. We have a rare weekend off, remember?"

"That is if we don't receive a phone call from Gibbs commanding us to get our butts over to a crime scene," one of Tony's large hands captures Ziva's hand, the one which was playing with his chest hairs. "Do you want to keep our little romance as a secret or do you want to tell everyone at work?"

Raising herself so she could lay on top of Tony's long body, placing both of her legs on either side of his hips. Feeling Tony's early erection poking her bottom.

"It seems to me that you have something else in mind this morning?" Ziva teases him as she now sits upright, showing off all of her assets for Tony to admire and to drool over. "Perhaps we should keep it as a secret until we are absolutely sure that this indeed what we both want."

"I have been wanting you from the moment I had first met you," Tony almost growls out that last sentence when he had felt Ziva's engulf his erection in one of her small hands. "Playing with fire this morning I see? Well two can play this game."

And with that Tony manages to flip them over, so now he is the one lying on top. "You were on top last night so it is now my turn, Miss David."

Their mouths have automatically become clued together, feeding their passion with a new flame. Hands were exploring each others bodies with delight, adding more fuel for the fire once they have found a sensitive spot that will leave either one of them panting for some more. Teasing each other senselessly until neither one them could withstand the sweet torture for very much longer.

"Quit teasing me. . ." Ziva manages to grasp on to a few words once her mouth had become freed from Tony's own.

"Tell me why should I quit teasing you?" The tip of his erection was pretty much right at Ziva's warmth below. "Go on I dare you?" Tony's voice came out in a husky manner, fuelled by the passion being ignited by this very desirable woman below him.

"If you don't quit teasing me. . . ." Ziva couldn't say anything else when Tony had just entered her without any warning.

The way that they both fit and the way they move against and with. It almost felt like an ageless dance to them both. They could have been doing this forever, if that is the way things are working out for them both. Secretly waiting, wanting and watching for each other. None of them could have known that they are perfect for each other from day one. An endless fight between them both. The fight had ended just the way they have secretly wanting it to end in the first place. At first it was the endless teasing, the banter, the flirtation and the way they work together are the signs that had brought them together as one. None of them cared if the neighbours will be disturbed by the sounds of lovemaking or the fact that Gibbs could find out at this very moment.

They will fight.

**(NCIS)**

"Wake me every morning like that and I'll love you forever if you do," Tony was still lying on top, with Ziva lying below him her dark eyes were still smouldering with the smoke and ash of their passionate love-making.

"Only if I am on top next time?" Ziva teases him with a knowing smirk, how can they just slide into this serene, loving, comfortable silence so fast. "As for your last question before we got sidetracked by your morning eagerness. Lets keep as a secret, never know it may be more fun."

Flipping them over so Ziva could lay on top this time. "That sounds like a grand plan and this is too much fun already without having Gibbs or Vance breathing down our necks."

"I should thank Gibbs for urging me to talk to you," they were still connected below, but neither one them cared at this moment. "Either wise I wouldn't be here laying on top off you with a certain body part still inside me."

"You have a very wicked tongue, Miss David," Tony couldn't help, but to smirk at the success of winning Ziva's untameable heart. "Guess that is what I love about you-"

"You love me?" It may still be early yet, but they have known each other for four years, being wasted away with a flavour of the week or having an undercover op and past secrets causing them to keep on pretending.

"Not at first," Tony tries to be as truthful as he can, because he doesn't want to lose Ziva and to have another man to become her boyfriend. "But yes, I love you."

"Then I guess we'll have to learn how to love each other," stretching her back in a cat like manner when Ziva felt Tony's member begin to thicken once again. "Ready again are we for another round, I see."

"Can't help it when I have a very sexy woman on top of me," raising a hand to lift some of Ziva's hair out of her face. "Have I told you that you are very beautiful, yet?"

"Not yet," Ziva manages to draw out a reply between clenched teeth. "You are much hotter then, McGee at least."

Tony couldn't even manage to say anything back to Ziva when she begins to move. Pure heaven, if this is heaven then it is definitely worth going there. No woman has made him feel complete until Ziva had come along and that doesn't include Jeanne Benoit. At least with Ziva he doesn't have to pretend and then accidentally fall in love with an op.

**(NCIS)**

**A/N:** Well I hope it wasn't too disturbing enough for you to read and then review. To tell me off for writing a piece of crap or to tell me to write more. R&R please.


	3. So Much For Keeping Secrets

**Chapter 3: So Much For Keeping Secrets**

The weekend was fabulous, stupendous even. Probably one of the best weekends Ziva has ever had the chance of experiencing. She is in love. May take a while for her to confess to Tony that she is very much in love with him, after he has told her that he is in love with her. Gradually they will become comfortable enough to tell each other those three little words with such a huge impact on ones lives. Unfortunately for them both the weekend had to end just as abruptly. Monday had arrived too fast, at least they'll have Monday night to commemorate the weekend with their naked bodies. A good way to express ones feelings without having to express those feelings with words. Only one problem is plaguing Ziva right now and that is the fact that they want to keep this love as a secret. Mainly about the consequences of what may impact their newfound love life may have and just how their co-workers may think about it all.

It is all too much to handle.

Now as Ziva enters the elevator never Tony waiting inside it, carefully as he tries hides himself in the dark corner of the small box.

"I know that you are there Tony," Ziva was smirking when her eyes had become locked on to his handsome face. "So, you had managed to arrive earlier in to work so you can wait for me in an elevator, at work no doubt. Am I not correct, Tony?"

"Guilty as charged," Tony flashes Ziva the most charming smile he is yet to muster, the smile causing his green eyes to dance and to sparkle. "Got to keep you all to myself before we get chained to a desk with some paperwork."

"There'll always be lunch breaks and other assortments of breaks," even as she says that Ziva had found herself sidling up closer to Tony's welcoming warmth before the doors open. "Behave today Tony or no sex for you tonight, well with me anyways."

Fortunately the doors had slide open before Tony could come up with a comeback to get back at Ziva for making such a silly remark as to deny him sex. She is only teasing him, Tony could tell by the teasing note when she had spoken. She is so sexy when she teases him.

"Good morning probies," Tony says to both Ziva and McGee. "Isn't it a lovely morning?"

"Why are you so chirpy this morning?" Ziva was full on glaring at him.

"I had spent the entire weekend with the most beautiful woman that's why, Zee-vah," there was no excuse to make up a lie to cover up the truth, especially when Tony has to pretend there is nothing between he and Ziva.

"I feel sorry for the poor thing. Imagine spending an entire weekend with some one like you, must be exhausting for the poor woman to put with your antics," Ziva had managed to cause McGee to crack up with laughter at that one. "Is that all you did on a rare weekend off-"

"Gear up!" Gibbs barks as he comes storming into the squad room, collecting his firearm and badge.

"What do we have, boss?" Tony was instantly in his agent mode.

"Dead marine found in Rock Creek Park," Gibbs then tosses the keys in Tony's direction. "Gas up the truck, DiNozzo. Ziva call Ducky and have him to us there, McGee your with me."

Everyone goes off to do the designated tasks.

**(NCIS)**

Tim McGee follows Gibbs into the elevator, not even prepared for the doors to shut before Tony and Ziva, nor even when Gibbs had just stopped the machine. Causing the small box to darkened up further with the emergency green light flashing.

"Uhh boss, shouldn't we be heading off to Rock Creek Park?" Tim has funny feeling that this conversation was going to come sooner or later, knowing that Gibbs would have found out about he and Abby going out again.

"When were you going to me about you and Abby?" Here come the many questions which Tim wasn't completely prepared on hearing just yet.

"We were planning on telling you sometime today, boss," Tim replies as truthfully as he could under the piercing scrutiny Gibbs is giving him. "Abby wanted to tell you and I agreed to wait until we were sure enough-"

"If you hurt her-"

"I love her too much to hurt her boss and Abby has already told me what would happen to me what she'll do if I do hurt her," Tim doesn't regret cutting Gibbs' warning off.

Then without warning Gibbs had flicked the emergency switch off to cause the elevator to move again. Tim doesn't say anything else that may prompt Gibbs to lash out with another death glare.

**(NCIS)**

"How fortunate are we to have the truck all to ourselves?" Tony couldn't help to notice just how close Ziva really was to him in the small space of the truck.

Sneakily Ziva places one of her hands right near Tony's crotch, running circles through his pant leg. Hearing Tony breath hitch up just a notch when Ziva's hand was getting closer and closer.

"Stop," one of Tony's hands had left the steering wheel to capture Ziva's small, but very confident hands from actually touching him. "Or we may crash and I don't want that to happen."

"Yes, we both wouldn't want that would we," smirking as she says that, Ziva had managed to overrule Tony's larger hand and then placing it on her inner thigh. "Feels good. Does it not, Tony?"

"You really want us to be late to the crime scene, don't you?" Even as Tony says that he doesn't remove his hand from Ziva's smooth thigh, well it is smooth when there isn't any piece of cloth in his way.

"Well we may not get the chance to sneak off later on," Ziva's hand was still clasped upon Tony's larger one, the one that is on her thigh. "But, I guess you are right that we shouldn't be late. Either wise there will be plenty of questions coming from any angle and Tony?" Ziva pauses for a moment, her eyes watching the road and traffic as they make their way towards the crime scene.

"Yes, Ziva?" For a brief moment only Tony's eyes recaptures Ziva's gorgeous deep dark brown ones, which reminds him on an a occasion as chocolate.

"I love you too," Ziva surprises herself for being so honest and actually admitting to herself as well as to Tony, causes Ziva's insides to smile.

"If it weren't for the fact that I am driving. I would have kissed you by now," Tony flashes another one of those rare smiles that he has specialised for Ziva alone. "It's a nice feeling is it not? To say I love you to someone."

"Is this the kind of feeling you had when you told Jeanne, when you were undercover?" Ziva knows that Jeanne is still a touchy subject, but Ziva is getting sick and tired of having secrets between the two of them now. "I know that you were deep undercover and pretending to be someone you are not, Tony. You still developed some feelings deep down for Jeanne."

"I fell in love with Jeanne, but I wasn't in love with her if you get the general drift," Tony manages to drag his hand regretfully away from Ziva's warm thigh and then replacing it back on the wheel. "She was someone who I could see myself one day marrying and have a nice family with."

Ziva allowed Tony to have time to think. Until the silence had come to unbearable, Ziva had to ask.

"Can you see yourself marrying someone like myself?" Perhaps it is too early in their relationship to have this type of conversation when they were getting closer and closer to the crime scene.

"I guess that is one those question which we'll have to figure out together," taking his hand away from the wheel to place it on top of Ziva's. "I love you and don't you forget that."

"I won't if you will," Ziva squeezes Tony's hand before she slides over to the other seat, just as they enter Rock Creek Park.

**(NCIS)**

Gibbs and McGee were just getting out of the NCIS issued vehicle when they had spotted Tony and Ziva doing some of the manual tasks. Nothing seems to be out of whack, other then the fact that there is a dead body hanging out of a huge tree, legs were tied by thick heavy duty rope. The hands hung down, fingers almost disturbing the fallen leaves below, almost.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs has noticed a subtle difference between the two and it is bad enough that McGee and Abby have gone behind his back having a secret relationship, and now it seems that Tony and Ziva may have come across some kind of agreement. Well at least they had sorted out their differences, but what to do with them.

"Boss, I would like you meet Sergeant Martin Mackenzie?" Tony introduces Gibbs to the dead marine hanging from the tree. "He was reported UA about two weeks ago when he had failed to report back to duty at Quantico. Went on shore leave four months ago to visit his ailing grandmother, who has sadly passed away about the same time that Sgt Mackenzie went missing."

"David, report?" Gibbs is pleased that the two of them had managed to get their jobs done between while playing grab ass at the same time.

"Sgt Mackenzie only living relative was Sonia Mackenzie, his now deceased Grandmother. His parents Trent and Danielle Mackenzie, both died in a car crash fourteen years ago," says Ziva, while managing to keep her eyes from lingering back to Tony. "That is all I could gather up so far, Gibbs."

"Good work you two," Gibbs was trying not to sound too impressed by the way Tony and Ziva had reported in their findings and trying to keep their little secret as secret, but not any more. "Just keep it out of the office in the mean time."

"Keep what out of the office, Gibbs?" Ziva doesn't need to ask a silly question, when she clearly knows that the secret is now out and that Gibbs has accepted it.

"DiNozzo sketch and shoot, McGee measurements and then tag and bag, Ziva you are with me," Gibbs gives Ziva a small look of approval as she does what she has been told. "I take it you and DiNozzo have finally fixed things up between the two of you?" Gibbs says to Ziva once both Tony and Tim were out of ear shot.

"Do you disapprove the way Tony and I have fixed things up between us?" Ziva is curious to hear Gibbs' answer. "I wasn't originally planning on doing it this way, but it did happened this way. Neither Tony nor myself want to keep on pretending anymore Gibbs. You and I both know that it was bound to happen eventually-"

"I don't disapprove the way you and DiNozzo have patched up the rift between the both of you," both Gibbs and Ziva glance in the direction of Tony as he quietly sketches the crime scene, for once he is oddly quiet. "First I find out about Abby and McGee and now I find out that they weren't the only ones in a relationship."

"Wait for a moment here? Did you just say that Tim and Abby are dating also?" Ziva couldn't wait until she congratulates Abby of finally bringing McGee around.

Ziva could hear Ducky and Palmer arguing once again, this time about the same thing. Taking the wrong turn to a crime scene.

"Sorry for the delay Jethro. Mr Palmer's navigational skills are yet to improve," Ducky says in a frustrated voice. "Mr Palmer get the gurney from the van so we can place our guest upon it."

"Right away doctor," Jimmy Palmer prepares himself for doing what he is told, never knowing that the van was parked on a slope.

Not until he had gotten the gurney out, latching the back of the van closed. His hands were about to latch back onto the gurney, when all he had noticed was nothing but air to clasp on to. Looking frantically for the runaway gurney. Jimmy's eyes widen when he finally has found the gurney, rolling down the hill and heading directly in the path of Tony DiNozzo, whose back was turned away. In front of Tony was a small creek, full of large boulders and rocks.

It had all ended with a sharp yell and then a splash.

**(NCIS)**

**A/N:** Well that is Chapter 3 down up? What do you think is it worthy of having another parted added? Gibbs is okay with the Tiva and McAbby thingy isn't that nice?


	4. A Shocking Discovery

**Chapter 4: A Shocking Discovery**

Ziva had gone over to help either McGee or Tony and to see if they are nearly finished. Stopping in front of Tim McGee as he tags and then bags the evidence, after taking a few photographs of the piece of evidence before bagging it.

"What's been going on between you and Abby?" Ziva smirks at the way McGee's widen a little at Ziva's very abrupt question.

"What makes you think that there is something going on between me and Abby?" McGee straightens up as he stands up to his full height.

"I was a spy McGee, old habits die hard I guess," Ziva raises one of her eyebrows almost as if daring McGee to blabber out his little secret romance. "I heard Gibbs say something about you and Abby to Ducky-"

A sharp yelp and a splash caused Ziva and McGee to whip around to find the cause of the sound. Seeing Palmer running down a slope and that was when both McGee and Ziva started to run in the direction of the slope. To see what had caused Palmer to run down the slope, its not like it is a steep one, it is just not very wise to run down any hill.

"Well done once again Palmer," they both hear a familiar voice telling off Palmer.

"I didn't mean too, one moment I had the gurney right behind me and then it was gone," Ziva had found herself laughing at the site of a very soaking wet Tony DiNozzo and also concerned that he could have been seriously hurt.

"What happened to you?" Ziva asks Tony in a brisk fashion, ignoring McGee and Palmer for the time being almost wishing that the two of them were gone so Ziva could rush over to Tony so she could kiss him senselessly without an audience near-by.

"A runaway gurney that is what happened, Zee-vah," Tony was cold and wet, he has every right to sound frustrated. "Now one of my best suits is beyond repair. No thanks to Palmer."

"It was an accident," Jimmy is still trying to find his confidence when he is surrounded by federal agents, especially around Gibbs' reputed wrath.

"That's were the gurney has ended up to," all four of them both find Gibbs and Ducky walking directly towards them.

"Did you go for a swim DiNozzo?" Gibbs tries to keep his concern for the welfare for his senior field agent hidden from the view of anyone surrounding the now soaking wet agent.

"Oh, yeah like I really wanted to go for a swim," Tony replies sarcastically, practically could feel Ziva's steadfast presence standing beside him and for a moment he doesn't care if their secret gets out at this moment.

"Come on along then Mr. Palmer lets get this gurney to its rightful place, don't think Sgt Mackenzie wants to keep on hanging from the tree," Ducky and Palmer takes the runaway gurney, luckily it didn't land in the small creek unlike an unfortunate senior field agent.

**(NCIS)**

A few minutes late, still at the crime scene.

Ziva had managed to sneak around to the back of the NCIS issued truck, full of equipment to investigate a crime scene, and there she has found Tony. Climbing out of the van wearing one of those unflattering jumpsuits. To Ziva it makes Tony to appear even more sexier then ever, with his hair spiking everywhere as the signs of it drying up and his skin were glistening with few stray droplets. Only problem with his change of appearance is the fact that his white socks are showing.

"Don't say it?" Tony didn't have to look up from tying his shoelaces to see the amused expression growing on Ziva's beautiful face.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Ziva tries to sound as innocent as she can, but who is she trying to fool. Tony knows her better then anyone on the team. "That looks like a nasty scratch you have there on your left leg. You should have Ducky to check that scratch over?"

"I'm fine and as you said it is a scratch," Tony knows that Ziva is only merely looking out for his welfare.

"Even a mere scratch is known to bring down a man. They could even land someone in hospital if someone isn't too careful," Ziva is surprised by the way she has changed so much since she had come to be at NCIS, even more so surprised by the way her heart, soul, body and possibly her mind is now wide open for only one person to witness and that person is Tony.

What surprises Ziva more is the way Tony doesn't show any concern for his own welfare. Covering up worse hurts with the 'I'm fine' statement and when he has a minor cut, like a paper cut, he would let the whole world to know about it.

"DiNozzo's do not pass out, Ziva," Tony was standing at his full height, they should really be helping the others to finish up with the case, but Tony likes to spend these rare moments with Ziva. "If it weren't for the fact that we are at a crime scene and surround by many people, I would dearly love to rip of your clothes and have my naughty way with you."

"Gibbs knows about us Tony. So yeah I don't think it would be a great idea for you to start tearing off my clothes," Ziva is now standing so close, dangerously close enough to feel Tony's heat emanating through his clothing. "Perhaps if we were alone, then I will allow you to have your naughty ways with my body and I'll give you the same treatment in return."

"Gibbs knows about us?" Tony's eyes were trying very hard to break away from Ziva's dark amber eyes, which have sparked back to life during their time alone together on the weekend.

"He does," stepping away Tony's alluring aura, before Ziva loses her fight against the idea of kissing him or at least caress his skin. "We better rejoin the others and I think we should at least tell everyone about us, now that Gibbs knows for it won't be long before the entire agency finds out."

"Can't I at least have a kiss first before we-" it was perhaps one of the quickest kisses Tony has ever yet to experience, but it still ignited his love for Ziva. "Is that what you now call a kiss?"

"We are still at a crime scene," and with that Ziva leaves Tony alone by the truck.

**(NCIS)**

McGee had witnessed the very swift kiss between his best friends and co-workers. It was only a matter of time for them both and he can't really say anything, seeing as he and Abby are now back together. They were clearly in it for the sex and not for love, Tony and Ziva that is. It may have been something coming in the long run and that McGee should have been prepared for that moment, when Ziva and Tony have finally had the urge to break rule 12.

What is he supposed to feel? Should he act nice and friendly or should he act like that Tony and Ziva shouldn't be together. Always thought that Ziva deserves to be someone who will look after her and someone who won't break her hurt. Never thought that someone could be Tony DiNozzo, who has a reputation for breaking hearts.

"Is everything okay McGee?" Jumping out of his skin, well not quite out of his skin, when he hears Ziva speaking to him.

"So you and Tony-"

"Yes we are together," Ziva's eyes were scrutinizing McGee and to see if there are any signs of disapproval, which is clearly available for Ziva take notice upon. "Why do you disapprove of us being together? Which is odd, considering the fact that you and Abby have also broken one of Gibbs rules?"

"Honestly," Tim wasn't asking Ziva to answer him back. "I don't know what I am supposed to feel about this discovery. I know that I should be happy for you both or that I could act a lot differently, I just don't know at the moment."

"You'll have to get used to the idea of us being together," turning her head away to glance very briefly in Tony direction, looking even more sexier in his present dishevelled state, before gazing right back at McGee.

"I'll try. How does that sound?" Then McGee leaves Ziva alone with her thoughts, taking some of the equipment back to the truck so they could leave for home.

Ducky and Palmer have already left with the dead marine. Gibbs was somewhere taking some more statements from the witness, the witnesses who had stumbled upon a grisly sight.

**(NCIS)**

A few hours later Ziva had found Tony down in the men's locker room, getting changed out of the very unflattering jumpsuits, which don't really do much justice to Tony's good looks. They had suited him just fine, when he was still wet and dishevelled looking. Tony had practically disappeared once everyone had returned to the office and Ziva had made it her responsibility to find Tony. It's not like either Gibbs or McGee wouldn't have guessed by now. She had gotten the impression from McGee earlier that he disapproves this relationship between her and Tony and as for Gibbs, well that will probably always remain as a mystery.

"There you are?" Whatever Ziva was about to say after that was lost and forgotten, never will she get enough of the man before her.

"You do realise that this a men's locker room, don't you Ziva?" Tony was practically stark naked, even though there was a towel wrapped around his lower regions and Ziva could see his assets through a cap. "Hello earth to Ziva?" Tony waves a hand in front of Ziva's stunned face, which now has the signs of a hungry flame being ignited or better known as pure lust. "I take it that you like what you see?"

"Only when I am deluded enough to fall under your enchantments," Ziva flashes him a feral smile that leaves more then a wild imagination of what is to come.

"Charms, Ziva, not enchantments," Tony reaches inside his locker to get a pair of black jeans. "I think I may have to put some clean clothes in this locker on the morrow."

While Tony's bare back was facing towards Ziva, her lust and desire for Tony ignites a bit more then it usually would do. What is it about this man that makes Ziva all hot and bothered inside? Quietly she sneaks up behind Tony to run a hand down his bare back, enjoying the feel of his soft skin and hard muscle under her hand. She knows that Tony may get her back for this, but it would be well worth it in the end. Remembering the way his sweat had escaped from his pores, his sweaty back had made it slightly tough on Ziva while getting a good grip on him during a passionate and very hot session of lovemaking.

"Can't wait until we are free to go home," Ziva remembers that they are still in a locker room, which is still located in the NCIS headquarters meaning that they could be interrupted in any moment by anyone.

"Why, so you can have your wicked ways with me?" Tony whips his towel away, now he is buck naked, but only for brief moment.

A few minutes later he was almost fully dressed, much to Ziva's disappointment.

"Is that so hard for you to believe that I find you attractive and that I had enjoyed our weekend together?" Ziva ask,s Tony in that exotic accent of hers that always drives Tony wild on some occasion, well on every occasion.

Tony was about to speak when a very recognisable voice was heard. "There you guys are?" Tim McGee had come searching for both of his teammates. "I thought this was a men's locker room, Ziva?"

"I invited her in here McGoo," Tony answered McGee's question before Ziva could have chance for herself, buttoning up a white long sleeved polo shirt, covering up his six pack and muscular chest from anyone's view. "This had better be important McGee."

"Gibbs wants the both of you back up stairs now," Tim replies defensively. "Appears that you had failed to mention that our current is linked to one of your old case from back in Baltimore."

Ziva was now full on watching Tony. His eyes were well masked from anyone to find an emotion of any kind that may tell anybody just what was going through Tony's mind right now.

**(NCIS)**

**A/N:** Sorry for that. Got to leave some of it for the other parts of this story and I would love to hear some feedback. Any kind of feedback would be very much appreciated.


	5. Another SHocking Discovery

**Chapter 5:** Another Shocking Discovery

What could possibly be running through Tony's mind right now? Now that a case from his past has once again come back to haunt him. Surely there would have been a good reason for him. A good reason not to tell anyone. Could this current case, which is now linked to an old one in Baltimore, helped defined Tony into the man he is? Or does that fault lie with someone else.

Ziva was now sitting behind her desk, while Tony and Gibbs have gone upstairs to inform the director. Tony has kept his lips sealed the whole time Gibbs or McGee have told the reasons why they believe that the death of Mackenzie is tied to a case, which Tony's says is impossible. For that case involved a cop-killer, a serial cop-killer, and that it was just a mere coincidence. Should Ziva be worried for Tony's welfare, while they unravel and hopefully rewrap it so it could finally be put to bed.

Well Tony had helped her multiple times, so it is time for Ziva to return the favour. Hopefully this case doesn't involve any old flames of DiNozzo's coming back to scald his hand. Tony wouldn't cheat on Ziva for he knows what Ziva is capable of doing if he does break her heart.

McGee had gone down to Abby's lab to see if she needs any helping hands. Tim would mostly likely tell Abby of what he almost caught Ziva and Tony doing in the locker room. Ziva would very much like to have spent some more passionate and very pleasurable moment with Tony. For once, since the entire weekend, Tony was buck naked and Ziva had kept her hands all to herself. That doesn't include running her hands down Tony's broad back.

Found a new addiction and it doesn't involve chocolate or alcohol or cigarettes. Addicted to an extremely hot male, he is also her best friend. Some one whom Ziva could rely on to watch her six without fault. Now her partner and best friend has become her new lover and Ziva isn't going to be ashamed to admit that she is addicted to him.

"Something on your mind, Ziva?" Alas, it was only Tony witnessing Ziva David visibly jump out of her skin.

"I should be asking you that same question," Ziva has been proud of her achievements of being able to read Tony. "You look like heaven-"

"Why thank you Ziva," Tony comes to stand directly in front of Ziva's desk and still far away for Ziva to touch. "Always knew that you like me that much to make a comment like that-"

"What I really meant was hell, Tony. My idioms are still in a poor state," Ziva gets up from behind her desk to walk around so she was looking Tony in the eye. "There is something about this case that makes you uncomfortable and I want to help you, we all want to help you. Tell me at least what it is about this serial cop-killer case-"

"This case now belongs in the F.B.I jurisdiction," Special Agent Fornell looks like his usual self and he has brought Special Agents Krieger and Sacks along for the ride. "Where is Gibbs?"

"Right behind you, Tobias," both Gibbs and Director Vance have come down to the squad room and neither of them looks to be very happy to see the F.B.I.

**(NCIS)**

It was a fabulous feeling to have at this very moment. Just when one may have thought that their lives are heading elsewhere, somewhere over the rainbow where it is impossible to turn back and to smile at the many achievements one has achieved.

Tony DiNozzo is one of those few people who don't really like to look over his shoulder to see his past once again. Especially now when one of his old cases have come back in full force and now he feels trapped in his own skin. Everyone wants to know what had happened and who the killer is and why is he now targeting Marines, some one who works in the Navy, instead of his usual targets. The police. What is weird about it all is that Ted Morris, that was the name of the infamous serial cop-killer notoriously known in the streets of Baltimore. Everyone in the local facilities was afraid to step outside their own homes, afraid that they'll be the next targets.

It was a lucky break to have captured him, just when he was about to kill his next and supposedly last victim. Ted Morris was reputed to have died that day and that he had worked alone. How is one supposed to feel when they now know the full extent of the horror Ted Morris could inflict upon, even upon the toughest and meanest police officer.

Remembering one time ago when Gibbs had asked him if he, Tony DiNozzo has ever made a mistake and if anyone had made him feel better and to help him to get over it. Well perhaps this is one the many chances for Gibbs to find out about that mistake, as well as everybody else.

All Tony wants to do now is to run and never to return, but how can he just leave when he could put the ones he loves in mortal danger.

Feeling someone putting a hand upon his shoulder, looking through the mirror to find Ziva watching him. Her beauty is so stunning that it always takes his breath away from his lungs. It wasn't just her stunning looks that had drawn Tony to her, it was her compassionate side and the way she understands the way he feels. The side that is very rarely seen. The goodness inside her tough interior is what drew Tony to her. She is his best friend, the best partner he has ever had, and after Gibbs of course, and now she is Tony's lover. She is more then just a lover, she is solid and real.

"You really love to following me into the men's room don't you?" Flashing Ziva a smile, full of gratefulness and love for this small woman. "I'll be out in a minute if you want to wait outside-"

"Gibbs wants me to take you home for the night and Vance doesn't think it will be a good idea for you to be working on this case for some strange reason," compassion, love, trust and an emotional understanding for him alone were shining through her dark eyes.

"They do, do they?" Watching Ziva's expression changing rapidly through her steady gaze, holding her gaze through the mirror was speaking more volumes then any other gazes they have glanced in each others direction. "The going home part sounds just dandy, but the part were someone wants me off this case will have to knock me unconscious."

Turning around so Tony could look at Ziva properly with out a mirror. Everytime he closes his eyes her beauty still blinds him with an emotion that is far stronger then any emotion he has ever felt and now he doesn't need to close his eyes to fantasize about Ziva in secret.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ziva's exotic voice has been visited by a husky tone and it appears that she could be thinking the same emotions as he is. "Do I have something on my face-"

"Have I told you just how beautiful and stunning you look this morning?" Taking a step forward until his feet met Ziva's, her eyes are yet to turn away from his and the power behind that dark amber gaze is drawing Tony closer to Ziva and yet feel so very far away.

Cupping Ziva's beautiful face with his two hands, his heart was beating a thousand drum beats at a time. Feeling like a love-stuck teenager when asking the prettiest girl in the school out for the prom. That was a stupid metaphor, but it was the only one he could come up with.

"It isn't morning anymore, Tony. It is now very late and dark outside," Ziva was enjoying the warmth Tony's hands were providing for her cheeks and she also could feel his heart beating under her hands, which she has now placed upon Tony's muscular chest. "Let's take this home. So we can comfort each other properly without an audience."

"Again?" McGee has once again ruined the moment, causing Tony's brush against Ziva's lips for mere seconds.

"Lets," Tony kisses Ziva's lips for a brief moment before he walks out of the men's room, leaving a stunned Tim McGee and a beaming Ziva David behind.

"Did you want something McGee?" Ziva is once again displeased with McGee's impeccable timing.

"Let me guess Tony had invited you in here also?" McGee's cheeks were turning red, either from blushing, embarrassment or anger Ziva doesn't know.

"No, I did McGee," damn Gibbs also for his timing, which is yet to get faulty with age and it hasn't yet. "Ziva I thought I told to you accompany DiNozzo home?"

"I was just leaving Gibbs," Ziva steps around McGee while giving him one of her death glares. "Take care of Abby, Tim."

Ziva doesn't have single clue as to what is wrong with McGee and reasons behind this recent behaviour he has seemed to have developed in just a single day. He clearly doesn't like the idea of her and Tony being classified as a couple now, and that is what has left Ziva bugged with curiosity. Did she just make an idiom mistake in her mind or was it the correct term of using words like that.

**(NCIS)**

"Tony and Ziva gets to go home, but not us," McGee was down in Abby's lab complaining about Tony and Ziva.

"I get it now," Abby tells, McGee so in that tone that allows anyone in a near by facility to know that Abby knows something that they don't. "You don't like the idea of Tony and Ziva being together. To me I think it is sweet that they're finally together, especially after all they've been through in the past. If you really want to go home, why don't you just ask Gibbs?"

"What have you found in the evidence?" McGee changes the subject with a minutes thought. "That is what we should really be discussing about rather then my feelings about the fact that Tony and Ziva are now dating."

"You'd better get used to the idea, Timmy, just because you don't like them being together doesn't other people have to," Abby loves McGee very dearly and would very much like to love him for eternity, but considering his job description, he could be killed any day of the week and Abby would probably find someone else.

Just when she was about to say something else to her dear McGee, MassSpec has spoken.

"Oooh, MassSpec has found something hinky," Abby was running a sticky substance which she had found on the heavy duty rope. "McGee I would like to meet Mr. Ted Morris? The guy whom Tony has claimed to be dead."

"Tony is definitely not going to like that," McGee doesn't know what had happened back in Baltimore, but he does know that it has left Tony all tight lipped. "Something must've happened to Tony on this Ted Morris case? Never seen Tony stay so silent for so long, not even when the F.B.I had came in demanding us to hand it over to them."

"Ziva has that part covered up, McGee," Gibbs had come down bearing some gifts, one caff-pow for the lady and a spare coffee for the agent. "In the mean time I want to know how and why Ted Morris isn't dead? McGee I want you run a bolo to find this Morris, that would be a good place to start putting the jigsaw puzzle together."

"On it, boss," and with that McGee leaves for his own desk, leaving Abby alone with Gibbs.

"You really need to talk to McGee, Gibbs," Abby knows that Gibbs will be the best person to solve McGee's problem. "Otherwise he is going to think there is a competition between us and Tony and Ziva. Which isn't true and won't happen. . ."

"I'm not playing favourites, Abs, and McGee should be able to find out the answer for himself, without a helping hand," Gibbs places a swift kiss on Abby's cheek before he too leaves Abby all by herself.

**(NCIS)**

**A/N:** There may be a sex scene, well a poorly written sex scene, in Chapter 6. Thought I should warn you, it will only be the first half of the chapter anyway. So what do you think about it now? Shall I continue or discontinue, that choice I'll leave to you lovely folks to decide. Look forward to seeing you in Chapter 6.


End file.
